


He's Nothing Without Her

by Sumire



Series: Finch/Grace [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumire/pseuds/Sumire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They think I have it all. I've nothing without you." (from the song "Without You" by Lana Del Rey) Finch's POV of "Her Dark Paradise"</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Nothing Without Her

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote "Her Dark Paradise" this morning and felt there had to be a sequel or Finch's POV (whatever you wanna call this~) and so! Here it is! I tried doing a songfic buuuut was unsuccessful. I will say "Without You" by Lana Del Rey was a big inspiration for this sooo check it out, maybe?

The night didn't bring him any kind of relief. If anything, it only brought more pain. Not physical but more emotional. It had been hard to sleep _without her._ It was hard to dream, to look forward to a brand-new tomorrow if she wasn't there.

She was his everything, he was truly nothing without her. Not a day went by he didn't think of her; her smile, her laughter, her kindness. There were times he just wanted to stop this all and just go back to her and tell her _everything._

 ** _But he couldn't._** Not if he wanted to keep her safe, out of harm's way.

It had been a brand-new day, a would-be-special day if they were together.

_Their would-be wedding day._

He walked over to his computer and pulled up the cameras located in their.. Grace's home. What he saw broke his heart into one million and one pieces. It broke him so much, he felt tears filling up.  
 _"Harold! Oh Harold!"_ Grace's sobbing, heartbroken-filled voice called out.  


She sat at the bay window area with so much sadness and pain written on her face.

 _"Please come back to me. Please."_ she cried. She shook her head as if she just told herself it was a ridiculous thing to say.

Harold cried. He didn't care about his pride, he didn't care about anything at the moment. He just wanted her to stop being in so much pain and he wanted to be the one to stop it. He caught himself getting up to go to her, he told himself he couldn't.

With a rage-filled yell, he threw papers and books off his desk. The force caused him to stumble and hit the floor. More tears escaped him and he pounded the floor with all his might. He was torn between saving his one true love and keeping her safe. For a long moment, their cries coincided until suddenly Grace stopped.

Fearing for the worst, Harold got up and looked at his computer only to find Grace sitting on the cushion. She only sat, did nothing more for the longest time. 

Eventually she stood, getting off the cushion and picked up the broken pieces of the cup she had dropped. After she cleaned that, she began to shed new tears. She looked up as if to look up at Heaven, to Harold (though, she was looking up at a still-hidden camera)  
 _"I'm.. sorry.. I broke your.. cup, Harold."_

Harold sat in his chair, his glasses pushed up by his hand over his eyes as he sobbed hard. He could feel his heartbreaking slowly and painfully.

He stood, grabbed his coat and walked out of his "home" and into the pouring rain. He was going to go to her and stop the pain.

The rain had lasted all day and all night but he didn't care; she was worth it all. He walked to the familiar step, to the familiar door and opened it. He looked around as he slowly entered but didn't see her anyway. He wanted to call out her name but his stomach was filled with nervous twists and turns. His eyes continued to search around but something told him to go upstairs. And so he did.

He walked the familiar staircase and headed straight for the bedroom only to find Grace in bed, asleep. Harold walked over to her a noticed the glass of water and sleeping pills. His heart continued to break as he realized he drove her to taking the one thing he despised just so she could get a decent night's sleep. A soft sob left him as he touched her hair, her face.  
"I'm nothing if I can't have you." he said softly.

Grace slowly opened her eyes and she looked at Harold though it looked like the drugs were in the middle of putting her to sleep.  
"Harold, oh Harold," she said. "I wish this wasn't a dream.."  
"Grace.."  
"I miss you."  
"I miss you, too."  
"Go back to Heaven, Harold."  
"It's no Heaven without you." Harold smiled a sad smile as he touched her sleepy face with the back of his pointer finger.  
Grace let out a sleepy laugh. "You always had a way with words."

He leaned down and kissed her soft lips.  
"Be strong." he said softly in her ear.  
Grace simply smiled. "I love you so much, Harold."  
"And I love you so much, Grace."  
And with that, Grace slipped back into her slumber with a peaceful look and smile on her face. Harold watched her for a few more minutes before leaving the bedroom.

He headed for the kitchen and placed on the counter, a replica of the cup Grace had accidentally broke. He also left some money in Grace's emergency money jar she hid in her cupboard before officially leaving the home, going back into the rain.


End file.
